


Working Out

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [45]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gravity Chamber, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), exercise, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @ProdeBejita:GIF of Vegeta post-gravity chamber explosion doing push-ups when he damn-well shouldn't be
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Working Out

Muscles ached. 

Tendons stretched. 

Sweat rolled off of his shoulder blades in a desperate attempt to cool him off. 

The screen above flicked on; the light shone on the floor before him. It was the woman, he knew it. With a growl, he yelled, “If you tell me to stop one more time-“

“Oh, I’m not,” she answered calmly, a teasing tone in her voice. “I just wanted to tell you how much I love watching you do push ups. I wonder if your hips could go that fast if I was underneath you...”

His eyes shot open with a gasp. In his surprise, his arm gave out as his body collapsed to the floor. Bulma giggled at him and gave a wink before cutting the screen off again, leaving him in the red light of the gravity chamber. 

He felt his face flush under the lights, embarrassed for no one in particular that he had thought of the same thing... 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
